George Washington
George Washington first made a cameo appearance in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, where he was portrayed by Pat McIntyre. He later returned as a rapper to battle William Wallace in George Washington vs William Wallace, where he was then portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper George Washington was born on February 22, 1732 in Westmoreland County, Virgina. He was commander-in-chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States, and served two terms as the first President of the United States from 1789 to 1797. He presided over the convention that drafted the U.S. Constitution, which replaced the Articles of Confederation and remains the supreme law of the land. Washington was born and raised in Colonial Virginia to a wealthy planter family. As a young man, he worked as a surveyor, then later fought in the French and Indian War with the British, quickly becoming a senior officer in the colonial forces during the first stages of the war. During the American Revolution, he led the colonial forces to victory over the British and became a national hero. Washington was unanimously elected president by the Electoral College in both the 1788–89 and 1792 elections. Realizing that the way he handled the job would impact how future presidents approached the position, he handed down a legacy of strength, integrity, and national purpose. Less than three years after leaving office, he passed away at his Virginia plantation, Mount Vernon, at age 67 due to epiglottis, or throat cancer. Appearance in the battle (cameo) Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin: George Washington appeared after Vince Offer said the line, "Your boy George chopped down trees," which came from a fictitious American folklore story where Washington chopped down his father's cherry tree and confessed that he was the one who did it. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' There's a difference between you and me, Willy. I fought till I was actually free, Willy! I got my face on a quarter. You got drawn and quartered, Tortured on the orders of a king, really? How'd you get beat by a dude named Longshanks? You hot dogged and he cut off your bean franks! I'm money like a national bank! Ain't nobody more street than Big G! Stone face with a grill of sheep teeth! A Mel Gibson movie is your legacy! I got a state and a day and a DC! (Stroke!) Roll up in a boat. (Stroke!) You're sleeping, cut your throat. (Stroke!) I watch the blood flow; now who's got that red coat? 'Verse 2:' Is that the best you got for me? I chop down an emcee like a cherry tree! See, power! That's what the meaning of my flag is! Your nation's famous for golf and haggis! I'm fabulous from my head to my shoe buckle! Step to me, you catch a knee to the moose knuckle, 'Cause I know you don't wear no draws! I'm dressed like a pimp, best moves at the ball! McGlavin, McGliven, McSchool you all! Cock block more Scots than Hadrian's Wall! Scrapped lyrics I can't tell a lie: you're about to be Chopped down like a skirt-wearing cherry tree! Trivia *He is the first cameo to return later as a rapper, not including those first glimpsed as previews when their battles were already planned. *He is the first character in ERB to be recast between different videos. **However, he is not the first to be portrayed by more than one actor. *He is the eighth rapper to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle. *His original background that was shown in the YouTube Spot commercial was the U.S. flag with Washington's own lyrics from the battle written on it. *He is tied with Thor and Hannibal Lecter for the third-most lines in ERB, at 24. Gallery Washingtonclip.jpg|George Washington in the YouTube Spot commercial WashingtonWallace.png|George Washington in an ad alongside William Wallace ERBposter.jpg|George Washington in an official poster for the battle with William Wallace Gwwaxe.jpg|George Washington in a Washington vs Wallace ad Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin Category:George Washington vs William Wallace Category:Nice Peter Category:Pat McIntyre